Das Weihnachtsgeschenk
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: S. Snape bekommt ein Paket von einem alten Freund ...


DAS WEIHNACHTSGESCHENK 

Nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer verbrachten Weihnachten in Hogwarts. An diesem 25. Dezember waren deshalb die Tische in der großen Halle zusammengerückt worden, alle saßen dort bunt zusammengewürfelt und frühstückten. Severus Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, stocherte in seinem Porridge und schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Wie alle anderen schreckte er jedoch auf, als die Eulen durch die Türen flogen und die Post brachten. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit weckten zehn große graue Eulen, die ein langes Paket trugen. Offensichtlich war es sehr schwer, denn als sie es direkt hinter Severus zu Boden fallen ließen, erbebte die große Halle und die Kronleuchter klirrten. Das Interesse am Frühstück war verflogen, binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatten sich alle um das merkwürdige Paket versammelt. In ungelenkten Druckbuchstaben war zu lesen: „Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attn. Mr. Severus Snape, GB-Hogsmeade". Viele Stempel und Siegel zeugten von Zollabfertigungen in den verschiedensten Ländern.

Severus starrte das Paket fassungslos an. Seit vielen Jahren hatte er keine Weihnachtsgeschenke mehr erhalten, selbst private Briefe bekam er nur äußerst selten. Er holte tief Luft, nahm eines der Messer vom Frühstückstisch und begann, die Verschnürungen zu lösen. Das Paket enthielt einen Teppich und einen Brief. Als Severus die vertraute Schrift auf dem Kuvert sah, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf, dieses völlig unerwartete Weihnachtsgeschenk kam von einem seiner wenigen Jugendfreunde, Yunus aus Istanbul. Er steckte den Brief in die Tasche seiner Robe und begann, das Paket wieder zu verschnüren. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und mit den Worten „Locomotor Paket" zog er aus der großen Halle.

In seinem Studierzimmer angekommen, nahm er den Brief aus seiner Robe und begann, zu lesen. Er kannte Yunus schon sehr lange, der junge Türke war damals einer der wenigen ausländischen Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen. Er war zwar eigentlich schon im sechsten Jahr, als er nach Hogwarts kam, wurde aber – ebenso wie die Schüler des ersten Jahres – vom sprechenden Hut begutachtet und landete so in Slytherin. Yunus war unsicher und schüchtern gewesen, die Tatsache, dass er ein grauenhaftes Englisch sprach, tat ein übriges. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten er und Severus sich aber angefreundet und viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Zusammen hatten sie den Unterrichtsstoff gepaukt und sich in schwarzer Magie geübt, für die beide eine schon fast krankhaft zu nennende Vorliebe hatten. Severus hatte Yunus´ Englisch korrigiert, Yunus hatte im Gegenzug versucht, Severus die türkische Sprache beizubringen. Severus erinnerte sich hauptsächlich an viele „ö´s" und „ü´s" und quälend lange Worte, außer „Günaydin" (Guten Morgen) und „Iyiyim" (Es geht mir gut) war ihm nichts mehr im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Yunus war aber auch ein ausgesprochener Witzbold gewesen. Immerzu hatte er seinen Mitschülern Streiche gespielt, nur Severus blieb davon verschont. Meistens waren diese „Scherze" alles andere als harmlos gewesen, Mrs. Marmaduke, die damals Heilerin in Hogwarts war, konnte sich über Arbeit nicht beklagen. Und es gingen immer viele Eulen zwischen Hogwarts und Istanbul hin und her, wie es Yunus geschafft hatte, nicht der Schule verwiesen zu werden, war ein Rätsel.

Vor einigen Jahren kam dann, ebenfalls völlig überraschend, eine Einladung von Yunus. Severus sollte nach Istanbul kommen und dort einige Wochen bei seinem alten Freund verbringen, der darauf brannte, Schulerinnerungen aufzufrischen. Zu Beginn der Sommerferien war Severus also nach Paris appariert und von dort aus mit dem Orient-Express auf magischen Gleisen nach Istanbul gereist. Yunus hatte den Teppichgroß- und -einzelhandel seines Vaters übernommen, mittlerweile auch geheiratet und hatte zwei Töchter. Zu seinem großen Leidwesen hatte er jedoch keinen Sohn, der sein Geschäft einmal übernehmen konnte.

Es zeigte sich dann ziemlich schnell, dass die Einladung nicht ganz so uneigennützig gewesen war. Wie Yunus recht wortreich erklärte, war die älteste Tochter Ayse nunmehr im heiratsfähigen Alter (sie war 15), ein geeigneter Mann war aber in ganz Istanbul nicht zu finden. „Und da du ja immer noch Junggeselle bist ... und Ayse ist eine so vorzügliche Köchin, diese Börek sind von ihr und probiere nur mal diese Baklava ...". Von Ayse selbst war nur wenig zu sehen. Wenn sie sich überhaupt mal zeigte, war sie in ein langes sackartiges Kleid gehüllt („die Burka", erklärte Yunus) und um ihren Kopf trug sie einen Schleier, der nicht viel mehr als zwei sehr braune Augen freiließ. Trotz (oder vielleicht gerade wegen) der Versuche seines Freundes, Severus in den Hafen der Ehe zu lotsen, wurden es einige sehr aufregende Wochen. Yunus und Severus streiften durch eine bunte und lärmende Stadt, die nie zu schlafen schien. Severus bestaunte die Basare mit ihren exotischen Gewürzen, dem überladenen Goldschmuck und den Schreien der Händler, die Moscheen mit ihren bunten Mosaiken und die vielen Sultanspaläste, letztere jedoch nur von außen, der Zutritt war strengstens verboten. Sie sahen den Derwischen zu, die auf den Plätzen der Stadt ihre Tänze um das linke Bein veranstalteten. Severus versuchte, in diesen merkwürdigen Schuhen, die an den Zehen spitz zusammenliefen und in einer Art Spirale mündeten, zu laufen. Er wurde in eine der weißen Tuniken und eine der Pluderhosen gekleidet, wie die Männer sie hier trugen. Und natürlich musste er sich eine der roten Mützen mit den goldenen Nähten und den Troddeln aufsetzen. Sie saßen in den Kaffeehäusern, wo Yunus seine Geschäfte machte. Stundenlang zogen sich die Verhandlungen hin, unzählige dieser kleinen Tassen Mokka, die zur Hälfte aus Kaffeesatz bestanden oder dieser kleinen Gläschen Tee aus dem Semaver wurden getrunken, viele dieser dünnen starken Zigaretten geraucht und zum Schluss gaben sich Yunus und sein Geschäftspartner die Hand, umarmten sich und gingen auseinander. Als Severus nach schriftlichen Verträgen fragte, wie sie in England üblich seien, erntete er Yunus´ ansteckendes Lachen. „Wir vertrauen einander", sagte er, „wenn wir uns die Hand geben, ist das ein Vertrag, niemand würde ihn brechen". Severus erinnerte sich an Ramadan, die Fastenzeit, die noch im Gange war, als er in Istanbul ankam, die aber von Yunus geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Und er erinnerte sich an Seker Bayram, das dreitägige Zuckerfest am Ende der Fastenzeit, das nicht mehr ignoriert wurde. Über ein Jahr hatte es danach gedauert, bis ihm beim bloßen Anblick von Süßigkeiten nicht mehr übel wurde. Und nicht zu vergessen: der Hausdämon, der sich sicher gut mit Peeves, dem Poltergeist von Hogwarts verstanden hätte; die Geister, die in großen bauchigen Flaschen aus grünem Glas schliefen und die Dschinns, die hiesige Variante der Hauselfen.

Zwar ohne Ehefrau, dafür aber mit Unmengen an orientalischen Gewürzen und Ingredenzien beladen und mit unzähligen Rezepten für arabische Zaubertränke ausgestattet kam Severus nach Hogwarts zurück. Yunus schrieb nur kurze Zeit später, dass Ayse nunmehr mit dem Sohn eines Teppichknüpfers verlobt war, mit dem er in engem geschäftlichen Kontakt stand. Und er zeigte sich untröstlich, dass Severus den siebentägigen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten, zu denen halb Istanbul eingeladen war, nicht beiwohnen konnte.

Der Brief, der das Geschenk begleitete, war wie üblich lang und blumig. Yunus schrieb, dass nunmehr auch seine jüngere Tochter Semiha geheiratet und dass Ayse gerade den zweiten Sohn bekommen hatte. Der Brief endete mit den Worten: „... und so möge dieses bescheidene Zeichen meiner Wertschätzung Dir neue Horizonte eröffnen. Allah möge Dich beschützen, so dass wir uns bald gesund wiedersehen, mein alter Freund."

Severus packte den Teppich aus und entrollte ihn auf dem Boden seines Studierzimmers. Er stellte fest, dass sich dieser überraschend gut machte, die weinrote Farbe und die helleren Ornamente passten zu den Möbeln aus dunklem Mahagoni. Unbewusst trat er auf den Teppich als sich dieser vom Boden erhob und Severus zunächst mit dem Kopf an die Decke seines Studierzimmers prallte und dann einen Meter tief fiel. Auf dem Boden liegend, die rechte Hand auf den schmerzenden Kopf gelegt, sah er den Teppich über sich in der Luft schweben und fragte sich, ob es wohl das war, was Yunus mit „neuen Horizonten" gemeint hatte. Er sah das lachende Gesicht seines Freundes im Geiste vor sich und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zum ersten Mal selbst ein Opfer eines der Yunus´schen Scherze geworden war. Er konnte ihm aber einfach nicht böse sein. Im Stillen sagte er: „Frohe Weihnachten Yunus, auch wenn Du dieses Fest nicht feierst. Möge Allah Dich beschützen."


End file.
